Jeremy Sowers
Jeremy Bryan Sowers (born May 17, 1983) is an American professional baseball pitcher in the Cleveland Indians organization.Sowers grew up in Louisville, Kentucky, where he attended Ballard High School. His twin brother, Joshua Sowers, formerly played in the Toronto Blue Jays organization. Sowers pitching repertoire features a fastball with which he varies the speed between about 85 and 92 mph, a curveball, a slider that cuts in on right-handed batters, and a changeup. High school and college Sowers threw four no-hitters in high school. In both his junior and his senior year at Ballard, he led the team to consecutive appearances in the state high school championship game and was named All-State, All-Section, All-Region and County Player of the Year. As a senior, he was named to Baseball America's National High School All-American team, Kentucky Gatorade Player of the Year, Mr. Kentucky Baseball and Kentucky High School Coaches Association Athlete of the Year. He was selected out of high school with the 20th overall pick in the 2001 Major League Baseball Draft by the Cincinnati Reds. Rather than sign with the Reds, Sowers chose to attend Vanderbilt University where he was named to the Louisville Slugger Freshman All-American team following the season and to their pre-season All-American team. He was second team All-SEC as both a sophomore and a junior and was also selected second team All-South Region by the American Baseball Coaches Association as a sophomore. After his junior year at Vanderbilt, the Indians selected Sowers with the 6th overall pick in the 2004 Major League Baseball Draft and he signed with them for a $2.475 million signing bonus, the third highest bonus in club history. During the 2005–06 offseason, he was granted permission by the club to return to Vanderbilt to complete his political science degree. Minor leagues Sowers split most of the season between the Indians' Single-A (Kinston) and Double-A (Akron) farm teams, compiling a combined 13-4 record and 2.40 ERA. He finished 2005 with a single start for the Triple-A Buffalo Bisons in which he was credited with a win. He was named the Indians Minor League Pitcher of the Year (Bob Feller Award) for the 2005 season. Baseball America named him the #2 prospect in the Indians organization, the #6 prospect in the Carolina League and the #8 prospect in the Eastern League. In , he was a non-roster invitee at the Indians' spring training, but did not make the club's Opening Day roster, beginning the season with Buffalo. In 15 starts for the Bisons, he picked up where he left off in 2005, posting a sterling 9-1 record and 1.39 ERA. Baseball America named him the #3 prospect in the International League. Major leagues Sowers' performance for Buffalo in 2006 earned him a promotion to Cleveland on June 20 where he made his major league debut against the Reds on June 25, taking the loss (5 IP, 4 ERs, 5 Hs, 2 HRs, 3 SOs, 2 BBs). He tossed his first major league complete game shutout on July 22, , against the Minnesota Twins, allowing 4 hits and 1 walk while striking out 4. Six days later, he threw another shutout—this one a 1-0 game against the Seattle Mariners—becoming the first Indians rookie to throw back-to-back shutouts since Dick Tidrow in . In his next start against Boston, he extended his scoreless inning streak to 22 before yielding an RBI double in the fifth inning. Sowers was projected to be the Indians' fourth starter in . When Cliff Lee was injured during spring training, Sowers was bumped up to the third spot in the starting rotation. However, he struggled through the first two months of the season (1-6, 6.93 ERA in 12 starts) and was demoted to Buffalo on June 10. During spring training in 2009, Sowers competed for the fifth starting pitcher slot; he was not selected and was sent down to the Triple-A Columbus Clippers.Indians Send Sowers, 6 Others to Minors NY Times, March 24, 2009 On March 31, 2010, after failing to secure a spot in the major league starting rotation, Sowers was sent outright to Triple-A Columbus and removed from the Indians' 40-man roster. Suffering with a sore shoulder for most of the season, Sowers was finally placed on the disabled list on August 14, 2010 and did not play for the remainder of the 2010 season. Category:Cleveland Indians